


Father I Have Sinned

by gardenlodge



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, also oral, awkward boys!, but that's later on, i love them, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenlodge/pseuds/gardenlodge
Summary: He’d had probably a few too many drinks now, and his inhibitions seemed to escape him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. i

Queen had completed yet another successful gig, and the boys were enjoying the afterparty thoroughly. Drinks were flowing non-stop, and everyone had had their fair share.

Freddie had been dancing with some friends, but eventually tired of it and noticed John still sitting in the booth drinking alone. He ran his hand through his hair as he approached his bandmate, flashing him a grin.

  
“What are you doing sitting down here? You’re missing all the fun.”

“Nothing, Fred,” John seemed to shy away, “just, uh… just watching you is enough for me.”

_ Fuck, why did I say that? I look weird now, like I’m stalking him or something. _

Freddie just laughed and picked up a drink from the table, not particularly caring if it was his or not. He leaned against John and sighed happily. “Isn’t this just the dream, darling? All of this fuss, all for us!”.

“Hmm... I think it’s more your thing than mine.”

The singer looked up at John and pouted “oh, come on! Not even one little dance? For me?”.

John smiled weakly and groaned “mm…”. He’d had probably a few too many drinks now, and his inhibitions seemed to escape him. “Oh come on, don’t be a bore!” Freddie took his hands and pulled him to his feet.

He began dancing, while John awkwardly two stepped in front of him, making Freddie laugh. “I know you can do better than that,” he said, pulling John in and jokingly doing some sort of tango with him. John chuckled, letting Freddie pull him about the dance floor, and everything else seemed to disappear for a while. It was just him and Freddie, his hand in Freddie’s, Freddie’s hand on his back, Freddie’s torso against his own…  _ Freddie _ .

John leaned against the older man without thinking, but Freddie didn’t push him away. He wrapped his other arm around John’s back, slowing their swaying down gradually. One of his hands touched the back of his head, his fingers gently playing with John’s long hair, and John couldn’t bring himself to move. It felt so right to be close to Freddie. If he was honest, he always wanted to be close to Freddie whenever they were together. He found himself jealous if one of the other boys sat next to him on the bus, or if Freddie started dancing with another man while they were out on the night times. It was selfish, really, and he tried to ignore it most of the time, but his drunken state was making that pretty impossible at that moment.

Freddie noticed the way John didn’t seem to want to move away, but he didn’t mind at all. In fact, he loved this physical closeness between him and his bandmate. They were both pretty smashed, but if anything, it only made Freddie feel more towards John.

“Come with me,” Freddie finally dared to whisper to him, and John just frowned. He allowed himself to be pulled along by Freddie anyway, to a booth in the corner where no one else seemed to be hanging about.

John found himself being laid down by Freddie on the seat of the booth, and he just blinked as if he wasn’t sure this was real. Freddie crawled on top of him playfully, his actions sloppy but the intentions quite clear to John, and he didn’t mind a bit.

“Can I…?” Freddie mumbled, touching the side of John’s face.

Still half frozen in shock, John just nodded and allowed his eyes to flutter closed as Freddie leaned into him. Their lips met gracefully, slowly, and John relaxed straight away. Freddie kissed slowly, like he wanted to savour the moment, and his fingers slipped into John’s hair once again. He gripped on slightly as they continued to kiss, and allowed himself to push his body closer to John’s. A moan slipped from John’s mouth between kisses, and it came as a surprise as much to him as it did to Freddie.

Freddie didn’t mind, though. In fact, he made it his mission to make him do it again. He began to grind his hips slowly, purposely up against John’s stomach. John felt the other man’s cock press against him through the thin silk pants he had on, and he whispered “Freddie…”.

“Mhm?”

“Take me to yours.”

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚

Freddie held John’s hand as he led him into his flat, closing the door noisily behind them both. John looked around at the place he’d been round to so many times for dinner or just a cup of tea; but it seemed different in the dark. He could make out both of their reflections in the various mirrors in the hall, and Freddie’s effortless beauty almost took his breath away. He couldn’t believe his luck.

The singer led John to the bedroom, and he didn’t waste any time in pushing him up against the dresser and kissing him. John noticed how practiced Freddie seemed in handling another man, and he was more than happy to let him take the lead. Freddie pushed one of his thighs up between John’s own and breathed “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you.”

John blushed and gripped onto the edge of the dresser, feeling himself getting hard already. Freddie simply smirked and nudged his leg closer up between John’s, teasing him with the friction.

“Please, Freddie,” John held onto his arms, leaning his head back.

“Mmm…” Freddie nuzzled into John’s now exposed neck, beginning to grind up against him. He held the back of his neck with one hand while planting hot kisses all the way up his neck and to his jaw, where he trailed up to his lips once again. John held his arms tighter as the kiss deepened, until he eventually broke away to whisper “fuck me, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Freddie drawled with a smile, then dragged him to bed. He laid John down lovingly before sitting up and undoing his own shirt. John bit his lip as he watched Freddie undress before him. He knew he was taking his time on purpose, but he didn’t mind.

John felt as if his heart was about to pound out of his chest as he watched Freddie tug his own boxers off, revealing his length. He smirked, knowing he was impressive, and leaned down to undress John.

“Your body is gorgeous,” he told him in a whisper as he opened his shirt, “you should show it off more.”

John just laughed a bit and closed his eyes until Freddie was finished undressing him. He looked down as Freddie cupped between his legs and leant down to kiss his neck again. John leant his head back as Freddie took his cock in his hand and restrained a moan, embarrassed at how hard he was already. Freddie didn’t seem to mind a bit, though; if anything, he was loving the way John came undone so easily beneath him.

Slowly, Freddie rubbed his thumb over John’s tip, where precum was already leaking. John couldn’t hold back a whimper, and Freddie bit his lip then encouraged him, “go on, I like them vocal.”

John watched in amazement as Freddie touched him just right, teasing his tip with his thumb until he couldn’t take it anymore, and he gasped “please!”.

Finally, Freddie moved down between the younger man’s legs and looked up at him as he guided his tip between his lips. John bit his lip and repeated “please, Freddie.” It was almost as if he knew how much it turned Freddie on to hear his own name during sex.

Freddie’s tongue lapped at John’s tip slowly to begin with, eventually moving onto circling around it. Then, unable to hold back any longer, he slowly leaned his head down to take John’s whole cock into his mouth. It was his favourite thing to do; deep throating his partner right at the start of a blowjob. It was like his little party trick, and John was certainly impressed.

He pushed his hips forward as Freddie pulled back again, willing him to take him back down his throat, but Freddie held his hips down whilst he took things at his own pace. John leaned his head back and groaned whilst Freddie bobbed his head back and forth at the most teasing pace. “You’re killing me,” he choked, and Freddie just looked up and him and winked.

Finally, though, Freddie picked up the pace, bringing John closer and closer to the edge. He loved the way John whimpered and moaned, and he did his best to figure out all his weaknesses. John kept trying to push forward, desperate for more and more no matter how much Freddie gave him. Freddie loved a challenge though, and he knew he was ultimately in charge.

“I-I think I’m gonna… mmhh…” John whimpered and trailed off, blushing profusely.

“Gonna?” Freddie raised an eyebrow and flicked his tongue over John’s tip.

“I’m gonna come, Freddie,” John moaned, bringing a hand down to grasp Freddie’s long hair. Freddie finally gave his all to push him over the edge, and it only took a few seconds before John was coming into his mouth, his back arching. He moaned softly as he took it in his mouth and swallowed.

Freddie crawled back up to John’s side and smiled “so… was I amazing, darling?”.

John rubbed his face and groaned “fuck… you were insane.” Freddie kissed the side of his face gently, pushing the hair stuck with sweat to his forehead. He settled down into his side, and John mumbled “sleepy...”

“Sleep,” Freddie reassured him, and within minutes they both drifted off.


	2. ii

Freddie slipped out of the bedroom silently and headed to the kitchen. He opened a window and looked out, trying to collect himself. It was early, and the sun was just coming up, but the air was bracing and settled his racing heart.

After a few moments, he put the kettle on to boil, but he paused when he went to get his mug from the cupboard.  _ Should I make John tea too? Maybe that’s overstepping, he’ll probably be embarrassed when he wakes up and just leave without even speaking to me _ . Thoughts raced through his mind once again, until a voice interrupted.

“Morning?”

Freddie turned around quickly to see John standing in the bedroom doorway wearing one of his robes. “Morning,” Freddie replied with a nervous smile and took a second mug down from the cupboard. The younger man sat down slowly at the kitchen table and avoided eye contact with his bandmate.

“So... “ Freddie began without even knowing what to say, and the sentence trailed off awkwardly. John looked up at him, though, waiting for whatever he had to say. “Just… are you feeling alright?”.

“I’m good,” John blushed a bit, half heartedly trying to put aside the thoughts he was having over the night before.

“Listen, I… we don’t even have to talk about last night ever again if you don’t want to,” Freddie said too quickly. John shook his head, though. “Or… we could talk about it?”.

“I’d like that,” John smiled, then added, “a lot.”

“You’re serious? I mean, if I’m honest, I never saw you as gay. Well, until last night. I mean that’s obvious, but you know what I mean,” Freddie stirred the tea before bringing it to the table and pushing John’s towards him. “So what do you want to talk about?”.

John accepted the tea with a quiet thank you and took a sip. He pondered for a moment, looking quite nervous, but not as if he wanted to shy away from the conversation. “Well… to be honest, I fucking loved it.”

Freddie let out a surprised scream, then put his hand over his mouth. “You’re serious? Oh  _ God _ , I didn’t ever expect you to have this side to you. Have you ever… you know, before?”.

“No. I knew I liked guys though.”

Freddie smiled a little, and John continued, “I feel like… it was always sort of there buried deep down, but then when I met you, it was so obvious. I guess you could say you were my first man crush.”

“Yours and the rest of the world’s, dear,” Freddie teased with a wink, making John roll his eyes.

“I’m serious! I really like you. I know we were blackout drunk last night but I loved every minute.”

There’s a pause, then Freddie blushes “I like you too.”

He isn’t used to the romantic part of everything. Every time he’d been with a guy before, it had felt like a huge secret, something to be embarrassed of. Most of the time, the other man would be gone by the time he woke up, and he half expected John to do the same thing. He realised now that this was different, though; that he had someone who really cared for him. John had felt like this since they first met, that must mean something, right?

John sipped his tea then stood up to look out of the window, and Freddie just watched him. After a minute or so, he broke the silence “that robe suits you much better than it does me, darling. Keep it.”

“This? It must have cost you a fortune, I can’t keep this!”.

“I want you to. Think of it as… a momento,” Freddie finished his drink and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“Mmm…” John touched the soft silk carefully, and pulled it closer about himself. “I suppose I’d like that. Not that I need a robe to remind me of last night, though; I doubt I’ll ever forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter i know, but i wanted to post anyway because i just loved the soft interactions between them :,-) finally mushy fred. maybe i'll post more of this if people enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! any feedback and/or requests, leave a comment :-) <3


End file.
